


Sugar Sweet

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copied from my DeviantArt account, the very first fanfic I ever wrote! Don't worry, I've gotten better over time. ^^;</p><p>Things were pretty normal in Happy Tree town, as normal as they could be anyway. That is, until a new kid arrives in town named Nutty, and things start to heat up for a certain raccoon thief. How will Lifty deal with falling in love with Nutty, and what will happen to the two when Splendont starts to get interested in the green squirrel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new face in school

It was a normal day in Happy Tree Town. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Lumpy had been run over with by a truck and died in horrible, agonizing pain. It was the middle of the day, and the students at the local high school were taking a break, at least until the teacher showed up.  
Shifty and Lifty were chatting with each other at the back of the class. Shifty was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans with the knees torn, and his usual fedora. Lifty was also wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and also had a green-and-black hoodie tied around his waist. Like usual, the two were trying to decide what to do after school.

Shifty: There's nothing to do. We've stolen everything worth taking, even though we had to return it once that stupid Splendid caught us. Any ideas little bro?

Lifty: First off, can you stop calling me your 'little bro'? We don't know who was born first, remember? For all we know I could be the older one! And secondly, I really can't think of anything. *leans back in chair*

The two brothers sighed at their lack of things to do. Usually they would just steal something in order to clear up their boredom but lately neither of them had been in the mood for it which was odd for them.  
Lifty glanced out the window to see Giggles and Cuddles making out behind the school as they usually did. Some times he wondered what kept them together, just out of boredom. He started looking around the room. Every thing was as it usually was. Toothy and Russell were talking, Petunia was flirting with Handy, and Flaky was reading by herself in the opposite corner of the room. The only thing different was that Sniffles was absent that day because he had died yesterday and hadn't come back yet.

Toothy: *looks at the clock* Not that I'd normally complain but what's taking the teacher so long to get here? Class should've started ten minutes ago.

Russell: Yar, ye be right! What be takin' him so long? *taps hook on table*

Handy: I heard that a new student is coming today, and that he's supposed to be in our class. Maybe the teacher is having a hard time finding him or something.

Both curious and bored, Shifty walked over to the small group to see what was going on. Lifty was still looking out the window, trying to avoid falling asleep before the teacher came back.

Shifty: *curiously* What are you guys talking about?

Petunia: *looks at Shifty* Some new kid that's joining our class today.

Shifty: In the middle of the school year?

Petunia: Rumour is that he was being home schooled but his parents decided to put him in regular school for the rest of the year.

Toothy: I heard that he had some kind of illness that made it impossible for him to come to school.

Before long the group was trying to figure out what the new kid would be like. While in the middle of that discussion the class room door opened and the teacher walked in. Handy, Petunia, Toothy, Russell, and Shifty went back to their seats quickly. Lifty and Flaky had been the only ones in their desks before the teacher arrived.  
He walked to the front of the room leaving the classroom door open. The teacher adjusted his glasses and placed several papers and a candy apple on his desk. Lifty, like everyone else, was curious as to why the teacher had a candy apple seeing as it was well know that he didn't like sweets.  
Teacher: *clears throat* Good morning class, as I'm sure you've heard by now we've got a new student joining our class today. I expect you to treat him as an equal and to try and make him feel welcomed.

The teacher motioned towards the door as if signalling someone to come in. After a minute a boy entered the room. He was wearing a green hoodie, light blue jeans and green-and-yellow sneakers. His short hair was lime green with yellow streaks. His bangs covered his left eye almost completely but it didn't seem to bother him. He had pieces of candy stuck in his hair and on his hoodie, which would explain the candy apple the teacher had.

Teacher: Class, this is Nutty. He recently transferred here from the other side of town so he might not know some of what we've been learning recently. Please try to help him out if he needs it.

Nutty: Hi everyone! I hope we can be good friends! *smiles brightly*

Teacher: You can sit in Sniffles's desk for today. It's right next to Lifty. *points to the desk next to Lifty*

Nutty nodded and sat in the desk. Halfway though class a small pile of candy wrappers had appeared by his feet and he was eating from a small bowl of jelly-beans. He was constantly tapping his pencil against his desk, obviously not liking to be still for a long period of time.  
The second class ended he got up and ran out the door, leaving the pile of wrappers behind. Toothy and Russell started reading some of the labels.

Russell: The lad eats candy like thar's no tomorrow! I don't think I've even heard o' some o' these!

Toothy: How can he stand all this sugar anyway? I can only eat two sugar sticks before I get a sugar rush and I count at least five sugar stick wrappers here!

Handy: He sure likes candy…*looks at the pile of wrappers*

Flaky: Y-yeah, I-I wonder w-why?

Shifty and Lifty had already left the class and were heading to there lockers. Although neither of them liked class very much, they couldn't afford a bad grade in this class if they wanted to pass.  
On the way to class they started talking.

Shifty: So what do you think is up with that new kid Nutty? How can he stand all that candy without going nuts?! In fact, where was he hiding all of if anyway?

Lifty: *shrugs* At least he isn't some know it all like Sniffles. I actually got though class without having my ear talked off for once!

Shifty: Speaking of Sniffles, wasn't he supposed to help you study for that big test tomorrow?

Lifty groaned as he realized that, once again, his brother way right. Sniffles had agreed to help him study for tomorrow's test but because he was still dead he wouldn't be able to.

-after school ended-

Lifty was outside the school waiting for Shifty to get out of detention. He had killed Cuddles when he had pushed him into the power saw in wood shop. Lifty sighed as he waited impatiently for his twin brother to get out.  
Bored, he started to daydream. It started off like how his daydreams usually do, with him pulling off a big heist by himself without Shifty's help, but then it started to change. He was now in the park with someone he didn't quiet recognize because of the hood covering their face. The person was eating an orange popsicle which they offered him a bite of. He took a bite of it, smiling. He looked down at the person's free hand and held it. The person looked at him and smiled, but before Lifty could fully see their face he was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of someone calling his name.  
He looked up to see Nutty running towards him from the school. He was smiling like he had when he had first entered the class room that morning.

Lifty: *thinking* 'I wonder what he wants? It's not like we really know each other.'

Nutty stopped in front of him, still smiling.

Nutty: Hi Lifty! Why are you waiting here? I'd thought you'd be gone by now seeing as school's out for the day.

Lifty: I'm just waiting for Shifty to get out of detention. He and I usually walk home together, so I'm stuck waiting here. *sighs*

Nutty opened his mouth to say something and then stopped when he heard the ice cream truck's tune.

Nutty: Ice cream! Yummy!

Nutty puts his hands into the pocket on his hoodie but didn't any money. His cheerful smile turned to a disappointed frown.

Nutty: Aw, I wanted some ice-cream, but it looks like I spent all of my money on candy. They say that the ice-cream on this side of town is really good, too.*sighs sadly*

Lifty couldn't help but feel a little sad for the green haired squirrel boy, even though he didn't know much about him. For some reason unknown even to Lifty, he felt as though he had known him for a long time. Lifty looked back at the school entrance to see if his brother was coming.

Lifty: *sighs* Why don't I get both of us an ice cream? Shifty probably won't be out of detention for a while anyway.

Nutty: Really Lifty? *ears perk up*

Lifty: yeah, I've got nothing better to do at the moment, so why not?

Nutty: Thank you Lifty! *smiles happily and hugs Lifty*

As Nutty's arms wrapped around him, Lifty could feel his face turn red and his heart starting to race faster the longer Nutty hugged him. Normally Lifty would've pushed Nutty off of him because he didn't like being hugged, but instead he just stood there, not sure what to make of the strange new feelings inside of him.

Lifty: *thinks* 'I don't know why, but this actually feels nice. I thought that he'd be sticky because of all that candy he ate in class today, but he's not. He's actually really soft and warm. Wait, what am I thinking?! I can't actually like being hugged by another guy! If it was Giggles or Petunia or even Flaky, maybe, but Nutty?'

Nutty let go of Lifty and looked directly at his face. He then put his hand on Lifty's forehead, which caused the racoon boy's face to get a little redder.

Nutty: Are you okay Lifty? Your face is really red and you feel kind of hot. Your not sick are you?

Lifty: N-no, I'm fine. It's just kind of hot today, that's all. Why don't we get that ice cream now? *grabs Nutty's wrist and heads to the ice-cream truck*

Nutty let himself be pulled by the slightly larger boy towards the truck, trying to think of what flavour of ice-cream to get. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel like Lifty was avoiding something and that he had something to do with it. For the time being he decided to ignore it.  
They got to the ice-cream truck which was being driven by Cro-marmot. Nutty looked confusedly at the mammal frozen in ice at the counter, but figured that it must have been some kind of costume.

Lifty: I'll have a fudgesicle. What about you Nutty? *looks from Cro-marmot to Nutty*

Nutty: Um, I'll have a…*looks at the options*…I'll have an orange popsicle!

Lifty's ears perked up slightly when Nutty said that.

Lifty: *thinking* 'That's what the person in my daydream was having! Wait, I-it couldn't be that the person in my daydream was actually N-'

Lifty lost his train of thought when Nutty shook him. He was looking at him with almost pleading eyes.

Nutty: Lifty, pay him already! I wanna eat my popsicle! *whining a little*

Lifty: Huh? Oh, right, sorry about that, I must have dozed off for a second there.

Lifty pulled ten bucks out of his pocket and handed it to Cro-marmot. Lifty then took the ice cream and handed the popsicle to Nutty, who took it happily. Nutty quickly tore the wrapper off and started eating it. As he ate it a wide smile appeared on his face.

Nutty: They were right, the ice cream on this side of town IS better then the other side! *licking popsicle*

Lifty and Nutty then sat on the curb eating their ice-cream. The two of them started talking about why Nutty moved to the other side of Happy Tree Town. He told him that his dad had gotten a job and that it was easier for him to get to it from where he now lived. Nutty said that he didn't mind it much because he only had one friend over there, a racoon girl named Alice. (although I don't like using Ocs I didn't have much of a choice if this story was to work).

Nutty: I really do miss her, but we're going to try and keep in contact as much as we can. She was my only friend, so that makes it a little easier I guess.

Lifty: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends here. Everyone is really nice, but I'd avoid Splendont, Splendid, and Flippy when he's "flipped-out".

Nutty: I've heard about Flippy, but why Splendid and Splendont? Aren't they super heroes or something like that? *confused*

Lifty: Well, Splendid doesn't really know his own strength, so he often does more harm then good, and Splendont, well, let's just say he isn't someone I'd want to run into in a dark alley. *shivers slightly*

Nutty just nodded his head and continued eating his popsicle which had started to melt under the hot after-noon sun. Lifty was eating his fudgesicle, still trying to make sense of the day dream he had and why his heart had started beating faster when Nutty hugged him. Every time he thought about it he started to blush slightly.  
Several minutes later Shifty finally got out of detention. He walked over to his twin brother and Nutty who were still talking when he got there.

Shifty: Thanks for waiting little bro. Oh, hi there. Nutty, right?

Nutty: Yep, and your Shifty. We were in third period together. Lifty is really nice, he bought me an ice-cream when the ice-cream truck came because I didn't have any money but really wanted one! It must be nice having a little brother who'd do that kind of thing. *smiles happily*

Shifty looked at Lifty confused, not sure of why he'd buy Nutty an ice-cream. Lifty did his best to avoid his brother's stare and finished his fudgesicle. When he finished it he and Shifty started walking home. Before they were out of hearing range he yelled back to Nutty.

Lifty: See you tomorrow at school Nutty! *waves*

Nutty: Bye Lifty, bye Shifty! *waves back*

-at Shifty and Lifty's house-

The brothers did their best to sneak past their dad who was sleeping in the living room. Once they were in their room the two of them breathed a sigh of relief that their dad, who was usually drunk, hadn't heard them come in.

Lifty: I hate having to sneak around in our own house, but it's better then dad catching us in one of his drunken moods.

Shifty: I'll say. Remember the last time he caught us? I still get nightmares from that! *makes sure the door is locked*

Lifty sat at the old desk they had in the corner of their room and got to work on his home work, while Shifty sat down in front of the small TV and watched whatever seemed interesting. This was the usual pattern that they followed, one of them would watch TV while the other did homework.

Later that night after Shifty had fallen asleep, Lifty was lying in his bed unable to sleep. He kept thinking about how Nutty had hugged him, how his smile had made his heart skip a beat, and about how he smelled sweet. That last one bugged him the most, and is probably what made it even harder for him to sleep.

Lifty: *sighs* *thinking* 'Why can't I stop thinking about that new kid, Nutty? Could it be that…that I love him? N-no, that can't be it! I mean, we're both guys, and even if one of us was a girl the two of us are pretty much opposites. I'm a greedy klepto and he's an innocent…kind…caring…'

With a tired yawn Lifty falls asleep and starts to dream. It is the same as the day dream he had had earlier, but now he could clearly see that the other person was Nutty.

To be continued…


	2. Secrets and wishes

It had been a month since Nutty first arrived. Like Lifty told him that he probably would, Nutty had made a lot of friends and got along with almost everyone. The only person that didn't like him was the janitor because of all the candy wrappers Nutty left lying around.  
As it turned out, Nutty also had fourth and fifth period with Lifty. The two of them often studied together because of that and the fact that they had become close friends. At school, whenever Lifty wasn't with Shifty he was usually with Nutty. Although some people started wondering how they managed to form such a close friendship in such a short time, the two didn't mind.  
The two of them were over at Nutty's house doing their homework together. Normally Lifty would've done his homework at his house, but Shifty had died in gym class and he didn't like being alone with his dad.

Nutty: *eating a chocolate bar* Lifty, what's 9 times 8 again?

Lifty: 72.

Nutty: Thanks, I can never remember that one. *smiles*

Lifty looked at the boy in slight amazement. In the short time that the two had known each other, Lifty's feeling had only grown stronger every time they talked to one another. It was starting to get to the point where he couldn't stand it any more, just seeing the squirrel boy was enough to drive him crazy at times. Still, Lifty did his best to fight back his emotions, he didn't want to scare Nutty away.

Lifty: 'It doesn't help that he looks so cute and acts so innocently sweet! Especially when he's eating candy or asking me to buy him an ice-cream or something like that.'

Lifty sighed, knowing that trying to ignore the fact that he did like him was futile. The two of them continued working on their homework, happily talking the entire time. By the time they had finished, it had started to rain and was dark out.

Nutty: Uh-oh, looks like we worked a little too long. It's really pouring out there so maybe you should have your mom or dad pick you up instead of walking home because if you walked in this weather you'd probably get really sick.

Lifty winced at the mention of his dad. The last thing he wanted to do was have him pick him up. Besides, his dad didn't even have a car any more.  
Nutty stayed by the window for a moment then sat down beside Lifty. He was so close to Lifty's body that he could practically smell all the candy on his breath. He wanted to grab Nutty and hold him close to his body, just so that the smell would stay on him, but he fought back the urge to do so.

Nutty: Are you alright Lifty? Was it something I said because if it was I'm really sorry I didn't mean to offend you although I'm not sure how I did if I did and-

Lifty: It's fine Nutty, you don't have to apologize so much. It's just that, well… let's just say my dad and I don't really see eye to eye is all. *looks down at the floor*

Although he didn't want to say anything, Nutty was pretty sure of what he had meant by that. He had seen Lifty and Shifty come to school some days covered in cuts and bruises that hadn't been there before. Some days neither of them would speak to anyone, not even each other because they were in shock. Shifty and Lifty were usually back to themselves the next day, but Nutty could still see that they weren't all that happy.  
Nutty pulled a small bag of gumdrops out of his pocket and started eating them. After a few minutes he looked at Lifty and smiled.

Nutty: Well, if you want to you can stay at my place for the night. My dad won't be home until tomorrow afternoon and my mom is at a business conference two towns over. We can play games, eat candy, watch movies, eat candy, share stories, and eat candy! *smiling*

Lifty's face went bright red at the thought of staying over for the night at Nutty's house. He had always imagined it but never thought that it would actually happen! He looked away from Nutty in an attempt to hide how red his face was.

Lifty: 'Don't act too excited Lifty! This is your best chance to get closer to Nutty, so don't blow it!' Sure, that'd be great! *smiles*

Lifty knew that he had sounded a little too excited, but he didn't care. He was finally going to be alone with Nutty, even if it was just for one night. The two of them put their books back in their bags and placed them by the front door. Nutty gave Lifty a pair of his pajamas to wear for the night.

Nutty: Sorry if they're a little small, the only other one I could find that looked like it would fit you had a chocolate bar in the pocket that had melted in the wash.

Lifty: It's okay, these look like they'll be fine. Where's the bathroom?

Nutty: Down the hall, first door on the left.

Lifty: Thanks.

Lifty found the bathroom easily and started changing into the pyjamas that Nutty had given him. They were dark blue with little stars on them. They were a little tight for him but not enough to make him complain. Lifty immediately noticed that they smelled just like Nutty. He couldn't help but giggle at the fact that all of his clothes, even his pajamas, had little bits of candy stuck to them.  
Once he had changed into the pajamas he headed back to Nutty's room. The door was slightly open so Lifty just walked in.

Lifty: Hey Nutty, thanks for the pajamas.

Nutty: No problem, what are friends for? So, what should we do first? Play games, watch movies, eat candy?

The two of them spent the night playing games and watching movies. Nutty even showed Lifty where he hides all of his candy and Lifty showed Nutty how to tie a secure knot around someone's wrists. They also had story contests to see who had died a more painful death or who could say more tongue twisters. Although they would never admit it, that night had been one of the most fun in their lives.  
Around midnight, the boys had started watching a horror movie when suddenly Nutty flinched and nearly collapsed. Lifty caught him before he hit the floor.

Lifty: Nutty, what's wrong?! Are you alright?! *panicking*

Nutty: L-Lifty, th-the cabinet in the b-bathroom. G-get me the blue bottle, I-it's on th-the second shelf. *coughs* H-hurry!

Lifty let go of Nutty and raced to the bathroom as fast as he could. He threw the door open and started looking though the cabinet as fast as he could. He found the bottle that Nutty had mentioned at the back of the shelf. He grabbed it and ran back over to Nutty who was struggling to stay conscious.  
Lifty gave him the bottle. Nutty twisted the cap off and swallowed one of the red-and-white pills. After a minute his breathing started to even out and he was able to stand without falling over.

Nutty: Thanks Lifty, I really owe you big time. Good thing you decided to stay here for the night, otherwise I'd have been a goner. *screws the top back on the bottle and hugs Lifty tightly*

Lifty: No problem Nutty, I'm just glad your alright.

Lifty hugged Nutty tightly, still trembling slightly at the thought that he could've lost Nutty, even if it would've been for only a day or two. He was trying to fight back the tears that had appeared in the corners of his eyes, hoping that Nutty wouldn't notice.  
Nutty looked up at the racoon boy and gasped slightly. Lifty was on the verge of tears and was still trembling. Nutty had never seen Lifty act like this, even when he came to school covered in so many cuts and bruises that the teacher had sent him immediately to the infirmary.

Nutty: Lifty, please don't cry, I hate to see people upset because it makes me feel really sad too. Besides, tears don't really look that good on you anyway.

Lifty: Sorry. I was just so worried that you'd die. I know that you'd come back the next day like everyone else but… I really don't want to see you die. Your…you're a good friend.. *smiles slightly*

Nutty: You are too Lifty, I'm glad to have made a friend like you. You've been nice to me ever since I got here. *yawns*

Lifty wanted so badly to tell him how he really felt, how he had felt about Nutty ever since that first day when they met at school. The only thing holding him back was the fear that he'd hate him afterwards or that something bad would happen because he told Nutty.  
While he was still trying to figure out what to do, Nutty fell asleep in his arms. With a defeated sigh he carried Nutty back to his room and placed him on the bed. He tucked him in and sat beside the candy-loving squirrel boy.  
Nutty was deep in sleep, and probably wouldn't wake up for a while.

Lifty: 'I didn't think it was possible, but he looks even cuter when he's sleeping.' *smiles*

Lifty leaned in close to Nutty's face and gently pushed the bangs covering his left eye off of his face. He then, hoping that Nutty wouldn't wake up, gently kissed him on the forehead above his left eye and headed over to the sleeping bag that Nutty had let him borrow for the night and fell asleep.

-that morning-

Lifty sat up in the sleeping bag and yawned. He looked around the room, a little dazed at first and then remembering what had happened last night. He looked at the still sleeping candy addict and smiled. Lifty was still surprised that he had actually kissed him, even if it was just on the forehead while Nutty was asleep.  
Nutty stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. His hair was messy and his pyjamas had bits of candy stuck to them. He looked over at Lifty, still rubbing his left eye.

Nutty: Morning Lifty, sleep well? *yawns*

Lifty: I'm a little sore, but otherwise yeah. You?

Nutty: I probably would've slept better if I had eaten a little more candy, but I slept pretty good. I had a weird dream though. I dreamt that someone kissed me. They looked kind of like Alice, but I knew that it wasn't her. Weird, huh? *smiles*

Lifty: Y-yeah, weird. *laughs nervously*

Nutty finally stopped rubbing his eye and opened it. Lifty gasped slightly at the sight of Nutty's lazy eye. The iris was slightly larger then the other one, and while his right eye was dark green, his lazy eye was the same lime green as his hair, if not a little brighter.

Nutty: What's wrong, Lifty? You look like you saw…*looks in mirror by bed* O-oh my, I-I didn't know that my eye was visible. I-I don't like people seeing it because they think that I'm crazy or something like that so please don't think that I am because I'm not and I-

Lifty: Nutty it's okay! I don't think your crazy although your run on sentences are getting a little annoying. It's just one more thing that's different about you, that's all.

Nutty: You… your not freaked out by my lazy eye? *looks at Lifty*

Lifty: Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little freaked out a first, but not that much. It's actually a little cool. *smiles*

Nutty smiled a little and got out of bed. He and Lifty took turns in the bathroom and then had re-heated pizza for breakfast. They finished the movie they had started watching last night before Nutty had fallen asleep.

Nutty: *looks at the clock* You should probably head home, my dad will be home soon and he doesn't like it when I have friends over without him or mom around.

Lifty was a little scared at the thought of going home to his dad and a little sad that he had never gotten the chance to tell Nutty how he feels. Reluctantly, he and Nutty started heading back to Lifty's house. On the way there they got some ice-cream from Cro-marmot's truck and talked about school and stuff like that.  
The two of them froze when they suddenly hear someone yelling loudly half a block away. Nutty hid behind Lifty who was also a little surprised.

Nutty: W-what was that?! *trembling*

Lifty: The reason that I didn't want to go back to my house while Shifty was dead. From the sound of it he's pissed off.

Lifty walked to his house with Nutty following close behind. The house was only two stories tall and looked like it hadn't been properly looked after in a long time. There was a picket fence in front of the house, one that was in bad need of repair and the gate looked like it would fall off it's hinges any second.  
Lifty sighed as he looked at the house. He started to walk towards it, Nutty still following him. He stopped suddenly, causing Nutty to walk into him.

Nutty: Hm? *looks at Lifty*

Lifty: *turns around and looks at Nutty* You should probably head home, didn't you say your dad would be back soon?

Nutty: Well yeah but…

Lifty: You should just head home already, it would be better for both of us if you did that. Thanks for letting me sleep over at you house last night, I really mean it.

Nutty: But-

Lifty: *grabs Nutty's shoulders* If you go home right now I will get you any kind of sweet you want next time I see you, I promise. Jawbreakers, lollipops, gumdrops, jellybeans, whatever! Just go, before my dad sees you! *pushes Nutty towards the gate*

 

The truth was that the one sweet that he wanted the most was the one that Nutty felt he'd never be able to get. It was the kind that couldn't be wrapped up or bought at a store, but he was able to see it every day. Nutty had always wondered what's it tasted like, but knew that he'd probably never get to find out. Even so, Nutty smiled and started heading back to his house.

Nutty: Bye Lifty, see you at school! *waves back at Lifty smiling*

Lifty waved back, glad that he was gone before his dad had seen him. He wasn't so worried about Nutty not liking his dad, most people who met him didn't. He was more worried about his dad hurting Nutty. Even before he had started drinking he had never liked squirrels that much and his dislike of them only get worse after he started drinking.  
Hesitantly, Lifty continued walking towards the house. When he reached the porch the door swung open and Shifty ran into Lifty which caused him to fall down on to the walkway.  
Lifty was about to ask why he ran out so quickly but before he could open his mouth Shifty grabbed his wrist and the two ran in the opposite direction of Nutty's house.

Lifty: Whoa, slow down Shifty! What's going on?

Shifty: *panicking* I'll explain in a minute! For now just shut up and run!

Startled by the panicked tone in his brother's voice Lifty started to run faster. The two brothers didn't stop until they were a good eight blocks from the house. Shifty let go of Lifty's wrist and leaned against the wall.

Shifty: *panting* I think we lost him two blocks ago. Phew, talk about close!

Lifty: What's going on? Why did we have to run eight blocks? *panting*

Shifty started telling him how their dad had seen him talking to some squirrel girl in front of the house, and how he had freaked out at him when he had gotten inside.

Shifty: She just wanted directions, it wasn't like I had asked her out or anything! It's a good thing that dad was so drunk that he couldn't have hit the side of a barn. It's also a good thing that you showed up at that time, otherwise dad would've taken his anger out on you instead. Hey, where were you last night anyway? I came back to life at one am and you weren't there.

Lifty: I was over at Nutty's doing homework. I would've gone home but it was raining pretty hard so I stayed at his place for the night.

Shifty: Still, not cool leaving me alone with dad, not cool!

Lifty: How was I supposed to know that you would've come back at one in the morning?!

Shifty: Fair enough. You know, you've been spending a lot of time with that candy addict. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on him! *laughs* Could you imagine that? You, in love with Nutty? The guy's a freaking loony obsessed with candy!

Lifty looked away from Shifty, who was still laughing at the idea. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly, trying not to yell at his brother. After a minute of Shifty laughing, he couldn't take it any more and hit Shifty across the face hard enough to leave a small mark.  
Shifty looked at his brother, shocked that he had actually hit him. He had never done anything like that before, not even when Shifty stole Lifty's favorite snack back in kindergarten.

Shifty: What the hell was that for?! *stands up*

Lifty: J-just…shut up about Nutty, alright? He's a nice guy, and more importantly, he's my friend. So what if he really likes candy? You really like stealing, but people don't call you a loony…*trembling*

Shifty: Lifty…you don't…you don't actually love Nutty, do you?

Lifty, his eyes still shut tightly, nodded slightly, just enough for Shifty to see. He hated having to tell his brother this, especially considering what Shifty thought of Nutty, but he just couldn't stand to hear him say that kind of thing about him any more.

Shifty: Lifty, I…I'm sorry about what I said just now. I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I mean, wow, this is…wow.

Lifty: That's what I thought when I first realized it. I don't know why, but whenever I'm around him I feel happier. My face goes red and my heart starts racing. I know it's weird. I mean, we're both guys, but…

Shifty: I think I get it little bro. Back in the fourth grade I went though the exact same thing with Petunia for a little while. Remember how I asked you to help me make a valentine for her and we somehow ended up killing everyone in class?

Lifty: Heheh, yeah, that was kind of funny.

Shifty: So, um, does Nutty, you know, know that you like him like that?

Lifty: …Not really. *sighs*

Shifty: Well, all I can say if good luck if you ever decide to tell him. *pats Lifty on the back*

Cuddles: Tell who what?

The two brothers jumped up from where they were sitting and turned around to see Cuddles with his skateboard. He was wearing a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans.

Lifty: N-nothing! I-It's nothing, really! *laughs nervously*

Shifty: Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Giggles all day like usual.

Cuddles: She got killed by Lumpy again, so I'm just doing nothing. Anyway, catch you two later! *skates away*

Lifty sighed and sat back down. Shifty bent down to pick his fedora up which had fallen off when he was surprised, but before he could the wind blew it away.

Shifty: darn it! *chases after it*

Lifty: Hey, wait for me! *chases after*

Shifty's fedora was blown towards the school. The wind finally let up and his fedora fell to the ground. He bent down and picked it up.

Shifty: Finally! Stupid hat…*grumbles and puts it back on*

Lifty wasn't paying any attention to his brother talking about the wind or his fedora. His attention was drawn by two people by the side of the school, barely noticeable from where he was standing.  
Curious as to what was happening he went over to what was happening, being careful that whoever it was didn't see him getting closer.

Lifty: 'What the heck?!'

To be continued…


	3. True Feelings

Lifty wasn't paying any attention to his brother talking about the wind or his fedora. His attention was drawn by two people by the side of the school, barely noticeable from where he was standing.  
Curious as to what was happening he went over to what was happening, being careful that whoever it was didn't see him getting closer.

Lifty: 'What the heck?!' *hiding behind a tree*

The two that Lifty had spotted from a distance turned out to be Splendont and Nutty. From what he could see, Nutty looked like he was in trouble and that Splendont wasn't there to help.  
Nutty's back was pressed against the wall of the school building, trembling as Splendont got closer to him, his eyes fixed on Nutty.

Nutty: P-please, just leave me alone. I-I already told you that I'm not interested in you, why can't you accept that? *trembling*

Splendont: I'm the kind of guy that when I want something, or someone as the case may be, I don't stop until I get it. It just so happens that I want you.

Scared, Nutty tried to run but before he could get away Splendont grabbed his arms, pinning him against the wall. The air was knocked out of Nutty's lungs, causing him to gasp. He looked at the red squirrel, terrified as to what he'd do next.  
Nutty tried to break free of Splendont's grip, but he was too strong. Splendont let go of one of Nutty's arm and pushed his bangs away from Nutty's face. Not wanting Splendont to see his lazy eye Nutty shut his eyes tightly, hoping that it would be over soon.

Splendont: We both know that it's futile to try and fight, so why do you keep trying? Come on now, open your eyes and look at me, it'll make it better for both of us. *tilts Nutty's chin up a little*

Nutty: T-this has gone far enough! Please, if you stop this and leave me alone, I-I won't tell anyone this happened, I promise! Besides, I-I already like someone else!

Splendont: So, there is someone you like? Could it be that psycho war veteran, Flippy? Or could it be that your interested in that puff ball, Cuddles? I bet that it's one of the beavers, Toothy or Handy, am I right? What about one of those kleptomaniacs, Shifty or Lifty? That would be a laugh, you in love with one of those stupid twins.

Nutty: I-I'll never tell you, you'll just try to hurt them, a-and they're not stupid.*shivers*

Splendont: You know, that's the one thing I don't get about you Nutty. Why do you bother spending time with them? They'd only try to hurt you, once you show them something that they want. If you stay with me, I'll make sure that they never get the chance.

Nutty: Lifty and Shifty would never try to hurt me, they're my friends. In fact, I-I'm in more danger from you then from them!

Splendont slapped the already scared boy across the face. Nutty's cheek started bleeding and he was crying.  
Lifty just about lost it at that point. He wanted nothing more then to shove the kryptonut down the so-called hero's throat and watch him suffer. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do that seeing as Splendid had destroyed it, but he still wanted to see Splendont suffer. Having long stopped caring for his own safety, Lifty raced over to where the two were, stopping only a few feet away from them.

Lifty: Hey Splendont! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!

Splendont: Well, if it isn't the younger half of the stealing duo? I didn't expect you to be here on a Saturday. Don't mind us, me and Nutty are just getting to know one another, that's all.

Lifty: Cut the crap you wannabe hero! If you don't leave Nutty alone right this second I'll-

Splendont was in front of Lifty in a second, leaving a confused and trembling Nutty standing by the wall watching the two. He was both scared for Lifty's safety and glad that he showed up.

Splendont: You'll what, thief? Steal my wallet? Why don't you and that good for nothing brother of yours go bug someone else? *laughs*

Lifty pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a small piece of the kryptonut that he had taken for just such an emergency. Like he had hoped would happen, the red squirrel backed away, obviously weakened by it.

Lifty: Now leave Nutty alone before I shove this down your throat, and if I ever see you around Nutty again I swear that I'll kill you, even if I die trying. *glares at Splendont*

Splendont: *sighs* Fine, I'll leave him alone for now, but you won't be able to protect him forever. One of these days you'll be dead and he'll still be alive, and that's when I'll make my move.

Lifty: Get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a hero! *angry*

Lifty went to punch him but Splendont dodged at the last moment and flew away. Once Splendont was out of sight, Lifty put the piece of the kryptonut away and walked over to Nutty.  
He stood next to the slightly smaller boy, who was still trembling from fright.

Lifty: Nutty, are you alright? *worried*

Nutty: *nods* I-I'm a little shaken up, but otherwise I'm fine. If you hadn't come along, who knows what would've happened to me? Thank you, Lifty. *smiles slightly*

Unable to control himself any longer, Lifty hugged the boy tightly, pulling him close to his body. He could feel Nutty's heart beating rapidly in his chest, as well as the heat his body gave off. Lifty knew that his own heart beat had gotten faster and that his face was probably red, but he didn't care. He didn't care that his brother was probably watching them from a distance, all he cared about at that moment was that Nutty was safe.  
Nutty looked at Lifty, his face just as red. Unknown to anyone other then him, he wanted to be with Lifty as much as possible, even if it was only as his friend. Nervously, he wrapped his arms around Lifty, hugging him. Nutty closed his eyes as he listened to Lifty's breathing, wishing that this moment would last forever.  
After a couple of minutes, Nutty opened his eyes and looked at Lifty, still blushing. Both boys knew that if they were ever going to tell the other how he felt, it would have to be now.

Lifty and Nutty at the same time: There's something I want to tell you.

The two laughed slightly at their timing. Both loosened their hug so that they could look at each other eye to eye.

Nutty: You first. What is it that you want to tell me? *nervous*

Lifty: Nutty… ever since you first got here, hardly a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Whenever I'm around you, my heart starts to race and I just want to pull you close to me, and whenever we touch my face turns red and my heart goes even faster. W-what I'm trying to say I-is that… is that I love you, Nutty! I don't care what others might say, I love you! *eyes get watery*

Nutty: Lifty…I-I…I love you too! *hugs Lifty tightly*

Lifty couldn't believe it, the boy he had liked for two months actually liked him back! It was almost too much for him to bear. The two boy started crying happily, knowing that the one they loved felt the same way about them.  
At that time, Shifty walked over and saw the two hugging each other by the side of the school. He sighed and watched as the two walked in his direction holding hands. Shifty could easily tell that his brother had finally told Nutty how he felt and that Nutty felt the same way.

Shifty: So Lifty, is it safe to assume that you and Nutty are a thing now?

Lifty: W-well, yeah. *blushing a little*

Shifty: Well, I guess there's only one thing that I can say then.

Lifty: What?

Shifty: *pats Lifty on the back* Congrats on finally telling him and on getting together. Of course, no way our dad would be okay with this, and I don't know how your parents would react Nutty. Still, I'm happy for you two.

Lifty: Shifty… thanks bro! *smiles*

Lifty wasn't sure what surprised him more, that Nutty actually liked him back or that his brother was being supportive of his new relationship, even though it was with another guy. He tightened his grip on Nutty's hand and smiled at him. Nutty smiled back, happy that he had narrowly avoided a bad situation and that he was now dating Lifty. The boys knew that, no matter what happened next, at least they had each other to help them though it.

To be continued…


	4. Bloody Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, LOTS of dying be in this chapter! If you don't like death (but then again if you have a huge problem with it why the *bleep* are you reading a Happy Tree Friends fanfic?) then you're gonna want to skip this chapter.

-two weeks later-

By this time, pretty much all of Lifty and Nutty's friends knew that the two of them were dating. At first they thought that it was probably some kind of sick joke, but eventually they got used to it.  
It was third period, and once again the teacher was late. Everyone was doing what they usually did when this happened. Petunia was flirting with Handy, Toothy and Russell were talking, Flaky was reading by herself in the opposite corner of the room, Sniffles had managed to put Shifty to sleep from talking too much, and Lifty and Nutty were looking though a book while holding hands under the desk. Although everyone, not including their parents or the other grown ups, knew about their relationship they still liked to do little things that only they knew about.

Nutty: *leaning against Lifty smiling* So Lifty, when should we?

Lifty: *looks at Nutty confused* When should we what?

Nutty: You know, have a date? It has been two weeks, and I was thinking we should do something to celebrate it! *smiles*

Lifty had never been very good at that kind of thing. He had once taken a girl on a date and both of them had ended up dead before they had even gotten to the theatre. He had been so nervous about messing up that he had walked into a construction site and had gotten his skull crushed by a block of cement. He didn't know what happened to her but after that she didn't ever speak to him again. Lifty didn't want that to happen to Nutty, but no matter how hard he tried he could never tell his boyfriend no, especially when he looked at him with those adorable eyes.

Lifty: *sigh* Alright, what do you want to do for it?

Nutty: How about a movie and ice-cream? I really like ice-cream especially orange popsicles because that was the first ice-cream you ever got me and it's really tasty too!

Lifty: Sure, that sounds good. How about I pick you up at six tonight?

Nutty: Tonight won't work because my parents and I are going out to celebrate mom's business thingy working out. We're going to this fancy restaurant on the other side of town that has really good dessert and I start drooling just thinking about it!

Lifty chuckled. Nutty drooled whenever he thought about candy! Still, he couldn't really complain. Nutty was a great boyfriend, sweet, devoted, caring; his only problem was that he was a sucker for candy, and that he was a little gullible. It had caused the two trouble and had gotten both of them killed several times, but Lifty didn't care.

Lifty: Okay, then how about tomorrow night?

Nutty nodded excitedly, nibbling on a chocolate bar. For the next two days, the only thing on Nutty's mind, other then candy, was his date with Lifty. He had never been on a date before, so he didn't know what to expect.  
He wasn't the only one excited. Lifty was also looking forward to his date with Nutty. The only thing that stood in his way was his dad. He knew that if he caught him that it was game over. So, the night of Lifty's date, he had Shifty place a dummy in Lifty's bed just in case their dad came and checked on them.

Shifty: Alright, the dummy's in place. Dad's out drinking so you should be alright for the next five hours, but I'll call you in case he comes home earlier, so make sure you leave your cell phone on if you can.

Lifty: Okay, thanks for the help, I owe you one.

Shifty: You owe me several, but your welcomed. Have fun on your date, and make sure your back before dad is, although I don't think you'll be gone for five hours.

Lifty started looking over a list he had made to help him prepare for his date. He was extremely nervous, especially seeing as he couldn't stop thinking about what Splendont had said. Although no one had seen much of him since that day, the thought that he could come back at any time was always at the back of Lifty's head.

Lifty: wallet, check. Reservations, check. Tickets bought ahead of time, check. Dad's out of the house, check. Surprise gift for Nutty, check. Alright, I think I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be!

Shifty: Good luck little Bro, your probably going to need it.

Lifty thanked Shifty as he left the house, locking the door behind him. He started walking to Nutty's house nervously. There were four things that he was nervous about. One, if Lifty's dad were to see him and Nutty on their date, two, if something killed one of both of them, three, how Nutty's parents would react to him, and four, if Splendont would show up.  
Now that he thought about it, he had never met Nutty's parents. He knew that they were usually pretty busy with their jobs, but other then that he knew absolutely nothing about them.  
It felt like it took him forever to get to Nutty's house. He stopped at the front door and checked the clock on his cell to make sure he wasn't late.

Lifty: two minutes to six. Well, I'm a little early, but here goes. *knocks on the door*

The door was answered by a man in a business suit. His hair was yellow like the streaks that Nutty had in his, and he stood at least half a foot taller then Lifty. He figured that it must have been Nutty's dad. Lifty could see that in the next room a woman in a red t-shirt and blue skirt was cooking something. Her hair was the same shade of green that Nutty had, so Lifty figured that it must have been his mom.

Nutty's dad: Hello, who are you?

Lifty: Um, hi. I-I'm Lifty, is Nutty ready? *nervous*

As if to answer his question, Nutty appeared at the top of the stairs in a layered brown shirt with red-and-white striped sleeves and dark blue jeans. For once there wasn't any candy stuck on him, at least none that Lifty could see. The second he saw Lifty he smiled and raced down the stairs, nearly tripping, and hugged Lifty. The two smiled happily at each other and laughed slightly.

Nutty: Hey Lifty, your early, not that I'm complaining. I can't wait to go on our date, it's all I've been thinking of for the last two days!

Lifty: Glad to hear. *smiles and hugs Nutty*

Nutty's dad just stood there in disbelief. Nutty had been talking a lot about Lifty but he had had no idea that the two were dating. Other then the fact that Lifty was a thief, he was a guy. Outraged, he pulled Nutty away from Lifty.

Nutty's dad: Oh no, Nutty is not going out with a boy, especially one that's a low-life thief!

Nutty: But dad I-

Nutty's dad: Not a single word out of you mister! You go strait to your room right now, we'll talk about this later.

Nutty: But dad-

Nutty's dad: Not one word out of you, now go to your room! *angry*

Nutty was crushed. He knew that his dad would have trouble accepting him and Lifty, but he never thought that he wouldn't let him go on his date with Lifty. Devastated, he looked at Lifty sadly and then headed up back upstairs.  
Lifty looked at Nutty then at Nutty's dad. He was angry that he wouldn't let him go out with Nutty and that he had called him a low-life. He wasn't bothered by being called a thief, because that much was still more or less true. He couldn't get why Nutty's dad would be so angry about this. Sure, it was a little odd because he and Nutty were pretty different, but he did truly love him. Although he wanted nothing more then to punch Nutty's dad in the face, he knew that if he did that he'd never be able to get anywhere near Nutty afterwards.

Lifty: Sir, I think I can understand why your concerned. If I was you and someone like me showed up at the door I'd be a little cautious too, but I really do care about Nutty and-

Before he could say another word Nutty's dad slapped Lifty across the face, causing him to fall down. He winced at the small crunch the gift in his back pocket made. Slightly scared and angry, he looked up at Nutty's dad, still standing in the doorway.

Nutty's dad: If you come near my son again I'll make sure that it would be the last time you did. *slams the door shut*

Lifty sat there for a moment, emotionally and physically hurt. He stood up and started walking away, looking down so that anyone who saw him wouldn't see that he was crying. When he reached the sidewalk he looked back at the house. He sighed and continued home.  
He took his time getting there, knowing that Shifty would let him back in. He knocked on the door and waited for his twin to answer. He saw him peak though the thin curtain and then open the door.

Shifty: What's the matter little bro? I thought that you and Nutty would be at the movies by now.

Lifty walked strait to his room, completely ignoring Shifty. Worried about him, Shifty followed. Lifty was lying face down on his bed, the dummy nowhere to be seen. Shifty took the chair from the desk and sat next to Lifty's bed.

Shifty: What happened Lifty? I thought that you were super excited for tonight. You and Nutty didn't have a fight did you?

Lifty: He wouldn't even let me talk to Nutty, he didn't even listen…

Shifty: What… oh, Nutty's dad. I figured that it might've been a problem. From what I heard he isn't very open minded about that sort of thing.

Lifty: *looks at Shifty* If you knew then why didn't you warn me?

Shifty: I didn't think that it would be a problem. I thought that you and Nutty would be alright.

Lifty: Well, you thought wrong. Why do you care so much anyway? I never thought that you'd be so okay about me and Nutty. I thought that you would've tried to break us apart whenever you got the chance.

Shifty: …Well, you're my brother. The two of us are all we've had ever since mom… I haven't seen you so happy around anyone other then me since dad started drinking. I'll admit, I probably haven't been the most social person in school either, but that doesn't bother me. What does is seeing my brother upset. Like I've said before, we've got to look out for each other.

Lifty: Yeah, I guess your right. Still, it's not like you know what it feels like…

Shifty opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Little did Lifty or anyone else know, Shifty knew all too well what his twin brother was going though. Things ended up badly for him but he was determined to help Lifty and Nutty get things right, even if he ended up permanently dead.  
Right at that moment someone knocked on the front door. Lifty sat up and started to go get it when Shifty grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

Shifty: Lifty are you nuts? If that's dad he'll kill you!

Lifty: I know…*continues walking to the front door*

Lifty stopped in the living room and picked up the knife Shifty had hid under the couch. He was mad and upset. He figured that a fight would do him some good, even if he died. He would just come back the next day anyway, so what did it matter? He took a big breath and opened the door, keeping the knife hidden behind his back.  
His dad came in, completely drunk. Lifty and Shifty were used to their dad coming home like this, but the smell still caught them off-guard sometimes. He was easily a foot and a half taller then Shifty and Lifty.  
Lifty finally came to his senses and remembered that taking their dad on alone would be worse then suicide or most of the deaths he had experienced. Lifty started walking back to his room when he noticed that his dad was dragging a bag behind him. The bottom corner of it was blood red and leaking. Gripping tightly onto the knife, he looked at his dad.

Lifty: Um, what's in the bag, dad? *nervous*

Lifty's dad: Nothing, now make you and your brother useful and burry it in the backyard. *drops the bag on the floor*

His dad had been drunk so many times that he didn't stutter anymore, no matter how much he drank. Lifty's dad walked to his room and shut the door.  
Shifty waited until they could hear their dad's snoring before looking in the bag. Their dad sometimes brought bags with the other happy tree friends dead inside. Usually they just carried the body back to that person's house and left a note explaining what happened. Only a couple of people knew, but none of them had the courage to help Shifty or Lifty do something about it.  
When Shifty looked in the bag, his eyes widened and he closed it before Lifty had a chance to look inside. He got up and ran out the backdoor. Lifty went to ask what was wrong but decided not to when he saw his brother puking. He went to the kitchen and got Shifty a glass of water, then came back and gave it to him when he had finished puking. He gulped it down and spat some out to help get rid of the taste in his mouth.

Lifty: You alright Shifty? It's not like this is the first time we've seen a dead body-

Shifty: There were bodies, but for the love of god I couldn't tell which part belonged to which body. I've seen some pretty gruesome deaths in this town, but I've never… I've never seen people this mangled before. I can't even describe how bad it looked. *shaking*

Lifty knew that it must have been pretty bad for Shifty to act like this, but his curiosity got the better of him. He went back inside and found the bag, still leaking. Without a second thought, he opened it and was greeted by the smell of blood, guts, and something that Lifty couldn't quite place. It smelled familiar but he wasn't sure of what it was. He opened the bag wider and gasped. Like Shifty had said, there were two bodies. They were so messed up that he couldn't describe it.  
He could tell that one of the bodies might have been Disco Bear or Pop because of the orange hair, but he still couldn't figure out who the other one was. If only he could figure out what that third smell was. It seemed to cling to him.

Lifty: 'Wait, how can that be? Oh god, please don't let it be…'

He smelled his shirt and recognized the smell and the second body. It was Nutty. Somehow, Nutty and his dad had met up. When he realized that the second body was his boyfriend, Lifty grabbed the knife which he had left in the kitchen and ran to his dad's room.  
Furious, he kicked the door open which startled his dad, waking him up.

Lifty's dad: Huh, what the f-

Lifty: You killed Nutty! I'll kill you! *charges at his dad*

Lifty's dad was still too drunk to respond to Lifty's attack quickly. While he was confused, Lifty took the knife and start stabbing his dad viciously. He kept doing so until his dad stopped breathing. Blood splattered on the wall and bed, as well as on Lifty. Oddly enough, his dad hadn't put up much of a fight. Maybe it was because of how drunk he was. Lifty didn't care, he only cared about getting back at his dad for what he did to Nutty.  
Shifty was looking for Lifty when he heard his dad scream. He ran to his dad's room but stopped in the doorway when he saw Lifty stabbing their dad. Shifty stood there watching, a little weak from having puked so much.

Shifty: Lifty, stop it, he's dead… Man, it's gonna take forever to get rid of all the blood stains, and we're probably gonna have to throw out those sheets…

Lifty stopped stabbing their dad and looked at Shifty. Shifty backed up a little when he saw the crazy look in his eyes. The front of Lifty's body was completely covered in blood and he was breathing heavily. He pulled the knife out of their dad's chest and walked over to Shifty.

Shifty: L-Lifty, a-are you alright? W-why are you looking at me like that?

Lifty swung the knife, barely missing Shifty who ran as quickly as he could the second he realized that Lifty was still in some sort of psychotic state of mind. He raced back to his room while Lifty was trying to dislodge the knife from the wall. He locked the door and ran over to the desk, pulling open all of the draws trying to find what he was looking for.  
He gasped when he saw part of Lifty's knife stick though the door by the doorknob. He finally found what he had been looking for, a handgun which he had taken from Flippy once but had never returned. He had always feared that this would happen, so he had hidden it in one of the desk draws. They never used them for anything else anyway. He didn't want to have to use it on his brother, but if Lifty got in while he was acting like this…

Lifty: If you don't open this door I'll take it down myself! *angry*

Shifty: Lifty calm down already! Dad's dead, we can finally get rid of him once and for all if we take his body out of town before he comes back to life, so snap out of it already!

Lifty broke the lock on the door and barged into the room, knife in hand. Shifty pulled the trigger before Lifty could get any closer. The bullet went strait though Lifty's head, flinging bits of brain and blood out of his skull. His limp body fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming instantly. Shifty dropped the gun on the floor and fell to his knees. He was shaken up, but he knew that he had to use this chance to get rid of their dad once and for all.  
Unknown to either of the brothers, someone had seen this and planned to use it to their advantage.

To be continued…


	5. Can we try this again?

Nutty came back the next day with practically no memory of what had happened the previous night. He was on his way to school when he ran into Shifty. At first he was really happy, but then he noticed that Lifty wasn't with him which made him worried.

Nutty: Hey Shifty, where's Lifty? You two walk to school together so it's pretty weird not seeing him with you and I also wanted to talk to him about last night.

Shifty: O-oh, Lifty wasn't feeling so good so he's staying home today. He'll be fine in a day or two.

Nutty: Oh, okay… *disappointed*

Shifty didn't like to lie to Nutty, but he didn't have much other choice. If he told Nutty that Lifty was dead, Splendont might hear and try to kidnap him.  
The two of them continued walking to school together, not talking much. Mainly because Shifty couldn't stop thinking about how he shot Lifty in the head. Not paying much attention to what was happening, Shifty stepped into the road just as a truck was coming.

Nutty: Shifty look out!

Shifty: Huh? *sees the truck*

Shifty froze like a deer caught in headlights. Just before the truck hit him someone pushed him out of the way.  
He flinched slightly when he saw the all too familiar red mask and blue hair. He wasn't expecting Splendid to be the one who had saved him. The raccoon boy sat there staring at the older boy who was now standing in front of him.

Splendid: You alright?

Shifty: …Yeah, I'm fine. *stands up*

Splendid: Good, now if you don't mind there are other people who need my help.

Shifty: Same as always.

Splendid flew off, leaving Shifty standing there by himself. Nutty came running over to where he was.

Nutty: That was kinda cool to see Splendid even though he and Splendont are mirror images of each other. Thinking about it still kinda scares me…

Shifty just ignored him and continued walking to school, his hat hiding most of his face. He couldn't focus much for the rest of the day. He kept thinking about what had happened earlier that day on his way to school.

Shifty: 'Of all the people who could've saved me, it had to be Splendid, the one person I don't want to think about.' *sighs*

Flaky: U-Um, a-a-are you a-alright Sh-Shifty? Y-you look k-kinda sad…

Shifty: I'm fine Flaky, thanks for asking.

Flaky: O-okay…*walks off quickly*

Although Flaky wasn't that brave she was nice enough to ask someone if they're alright. That was one of the things that people liked about her, although Shifty wished that she would just leave him alone for the time being.  
After class that day Shifty waited for Nutty. The boy was a little surprised to see him there but smiled anyway.

Nutty: Hi Shifty what are you still doing here?

Shifty: Waiting for you. Normally I wouldn't but with my little bro sick and all someone has to make sure Splendont doesn't try to get you.

Nutty: Well, thanks, but you don't have to. My dad is picking me up weather I want him to or not, which I kinda don't because he was mean to Lifty.

Nutty's ears went down when he thought about how his dad had reacted to Lifty being his boyfriend. He hated how he hadn't done much to change his dad's mind. He felt guilty that he hadn't been able to defend Lifty in anyway. He also felt angry that his dad didn't even trust him to walk home because he thought that Lifty would be with him.  
Shifty and Nutty were just talking when his dad's car pulled up at the front of the school. Nutty sighed, picked up his backpack, and started walking over to the car. He stopped and turned to face Shifty.

Nutty: I almost forgot! Shifty, do you think you can give this to Lifty? It's the homework due for tomorrow. Also, do you think you could tell him I said hi and that I hope he get's well soon? *hands copy of homework to Shifty*

Shifty: No problem. Oh hey, Lifty wanted to give this to you on your date but, well, you know how that ended. The box is little crushed but the gift itself is still fine.

Shifty handed him a small box with a red ribbon. Like he said, the box was a little flattened but it didn't look to bad. Nutty slid it into his pocket and continued walking towards his dad's car. As soon as he got in and closed the door his dad drove off.

Nutty's dad: So who were you talking to just now?

Nutty: Shifty, my boyfriend's twin brother.

Nutty's dad: I thought I told you to stay away from that low-life and his family.

Nutty: I was just giving Shifty the work that Lifty missed so that he wouldn't fall behind because he's sick. We are in three classes together, so why wouldn't I?

Nutty's dad sighed and continue driving. The two of them didn't talk to each other the rest of the way home. The minute they got back Nutty took his bag and headed strait to his room and shut the door. He didn't want to talk to either of his parents, especially his dad.  
He placed his bag on the ground and sat on his bed. He pulled Lifty's gift out of his pocket and started to pull off the ribbon. Before he could take it off completely someone knocked on his bed room window. Confused and a little curious, he put the box on his bed and walked over to it. He pulled the curtains open and gasped.  
Sitting on the branch closest to his window was Lifty smiling. Quickly he opened the window and let Lifty inside. As soon as Lifty was inside Nutty hugged him tightly not caring that the window was still open.

Nutty: Lifty, I'm so glad to see you! Shifty told me that you were sick and I was so worried and… oh, I'm just glad to see you!

Lifty: I'm glad to see you too, although to be honest I wasn't sick, I was dead.

Nutty: You were? But…why would Shifty say that you were sick?

Lifty: It's a long story. Anyway, I was so worried that Splendont might have tried to kidnap you while I was dead that the minute I came back I ran over here. If he had gotten his hands on you while I was dead I'd…

Nutty: It's alright Lifty, I'm fine. Shifty was looking out for me most of the day so even if Splendont had shown up I wouldn't have been completely on my own. Still, I'm glad you're here, I've been feeling so guilty about how my dad treated you that I couldn't stand it…

Lifty: It's not your fault, we didn't know that he'd react like that. We knew that things weren't going to be easy for us when we started dating, this is just another bump on the road is all.

Nutty and Lifty let go of each other and sat on Nutty's bed being careful not to step on the piles of candy wrappers that littered the floor. Lifty held one of Nutty's hands and pushed Nutty's bangs away from his eye tucking them behind his ear. Nutty didn't mind so much considering that Lifty had already seen his lazy eye.

Lifty: You may not think it yourself but your lazy eye is kinda cute. *kisses Nutty's forehead*

Nutty giggled at the compliment and smiled at Lifty. Lifty looked over at the little box and picked it up.

Lifty: How'd you get this? I thought that it was still in my pocket. I wanted to give it to you at the end of our date but I never got a chance.

Nutty: Shifty found it and gave it to me at school. He told me that you wanted to give it to me.

Lifty: *chuckles* I've known the guy since birth and I still don't get him half the time. Come on, open it.

Lifty handed the box to Nutty and smiled, blushing slightly. Nutty untied the ribbon and took the lid off of the small box. Inside was a ring with a little plastic jewel in the center of it.

Lifty: It was all I could afford. I could've stolen a real ring, but I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for having it.

Nutty: L-Lifty…

Lifty: Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me. It's more sentimental then anything. It just shows that we belong to each other. Look, I got the same one.

Lifty held his left hand up to show an identical ring on his finger. He held Nutty's right hand and slid the ring he had just given him onto his finger, the same one that Lifty was wearing his on.  
Nutty's eyes got teary. No one had ever done anything this romantic for him before. He smiled and hugged Lifty tightly. He hugged back, happy that Nutty liked it. The two of them could've stayed like that for the rest of the night, but someone knocked on Nutty's bed room door. The two of them looked at the door. Nutty signalled for Lifty to stay quiet. Lifty nodded, understand.

Nutty: Who is it?

Nutty's mom: It's me sweetie, it's time for dinner.

Nutty: Alright mom, I'll be down in a few minutes.

Nutty's mom: Don't wait too long or it'll get cold.

Nutty waited until he couldn't hear his mom's footsteps, then he sighed.

Nutty: You should probably get going before they find you here, my dad would freak out if he saw you here. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?

Lifty: *nods* Can't wait. Have a good night, I love you Nutty. *kisses his cheek*

Nutty: I love you too, Lifty. *smiles*

The two hugged one last time before Lifty climbed out the window. Nutty waved to him as he left then closed the window once Lifty was far enough from the house. He looked at the ring Lifty had given him and then headed downstairs casually, making sure that he wasn't blushing or anything that might give away the fact that Lifty was just there.  
He sat at the table between his parents and started eating dinner. Nutty hoped that he could get though dinner without his dad bringing up his relationship with Lifty again. He had gotten enough of that last night from his dad saying that it was wrong and stuff like that.  
Half way though dinner his mom noticed the ring that he was wearing.

Nutty's mom: Nutty, where did you get that ring? Although it's kinda cute I don't remember you having it before.

Nutty: Oh, this? A friend gave it to me as a gift. They have one that looks the same. It's a symbol of our close bond.

Nutty smiled slightly at the thought of being able to share at least a little bit of his relationship without his parents being mad. It wasn't like he was lying, Lifty was really close to him and the ring was more or less a symbol of their closeness.

Nutty's dad: It better not have been that low-life Lifty, you know what your mother and I think of him.

Nutty: Dad, I don't get why you can't be happy for me. Is it because Lifty is a guy, is that it because if it is then I don't think I can stand being in the same room as you!

Nutty roughly pushed his chair away from the table and went back up to his room, slamming the door loudly. If he didn't want to talk to his parents before, he really didn't want to talk to them now.

Nutty's dad: Can you believe our son?! We give Nutty everything he wants and the one time we tell him he can't have something he goes ballistic! Honestly, kids these days…

Nutty's mom: …I'm going to check on him. He may be in love with another guy, but he's still our son. *heads upstairs*

Nutty's mom knocked on Nutty's bedroom door. His dad sat at the table and continued eating his dinner, grumbling.

Nutty's mom: Sweetie, can I come in? I just want to talk.

Nutty: Go away, I don't want to talk to you because you guys aren't okay with Lifty.

Nutty's mom sighed and entered his room anyway. Nutty was lying on his stomach on his bed, looking at the ring he had on his right hand. His mom sat down next to him.

Nutty's mom: Sweetie, I know your upset because of your father's reaction towards this, but I want you to know that I'm okay with it. It's your life to lead and if you want to be with another guy then that's your choice.

Nutty looked up at his mom and smiled for a second, then looked back down at his pillow. After a minute he sat up so that he was sitting next to his mom.

Nutty: That's the thing mom, Lifty's not just some guy. He's special. Whenever I'm around him I feel safe and happy and it's like I'm on a constant sugar high and he's really nice and sweet and funny. On paper the two of shouldn't be able to stand each other but we're really happy together and our friends say that we're a cute couple. *smiles*

Nutty's mom: It's good to hear that you think so highly of him, and from what I could tell of what little time I actually saw and heard him he really cares about you to.

Nutty was happy to see that at least his mom was alright with the fact that he was dating another guy. He had always felt closer to his mom then to his dad, probably because his mom was around more then his dad was, which still wasn't very often.

Nutty's mom: You know, even though I'm more or less okay with the idea, I'd still like to get to know this boy more before things get any more serious between the two of you. Let's see…your father will be at work all day tomorrow but I have the day off, so why don't you bring Lifty over tomorrow after school so that I can get to know him better?

Nutty: Really? You want to get to know Lifty better?! Does this mean that we can finally go on our date even though we'll have to get movie tickets again because we missed the other movie?

Nutty's mom: Only if I think it's alright. I'll admit I have heard some bad things about Lifty but if I say that it's alright then yes, you and Lifty can go on your date, just don't tell your father.

Nutty hugged his mom and thanked her several times. He told her about how they met, about how he had saved him from a bad situation once, and how Lifty had given him the little ring he was wearing.

Nutty's mom: My, you sure have quite the romance so far. Two weeks you say? Well, a two week anniversary is pretty big, especially for your first big relationship.

Nutty: Don't worry mom, I'm sure you'll love to meet Lifty! I can't wait to tell him about this so that we can hopefully go on our date even if it is two days later then I originally wanted to have it but oh well!

The next day Nutty ran all the way to school, wanting to get ahead of Lifty so that he could surprise him with the news that they might be able to go on their date after all. For all of first and second period Nutty could barely stay still and had finished almost all of the candy he had brought with him.  
When lunch break finally came, Nutty raced to where the two usually had lunch together, nearly killing Cuddles and accidentally shoving Petunia out an open window and into the path of a lawnmower being pushed by Lumpy listening to music at a high volume.  
When he saw Lifty sitting at their usual spot under a tree starting to eat his lunch his heart started to race like it usually did whenever he saw him. He started to walk over to him when an all to familiar pain appeared in his chest.

Nutty: N-no, n-not now…W-why now…?

Nutty tried to get the pills he always kept with him in case this happened but his eye sight was starting to get blurry and his hands shaky. He found the blue bottle and yanked it out of his bag. He twisted the cap off. His eyes widened in horror to find that it was empty.  
By this time Lifty and several others had noticed that something was seriously wrong with Nutty and were racing over to see what was happing.

Lifty: Nutty, what's wrong? What's happening? *worried*

Nutty looked at Lifty but had started coughing so hard that he could barely talk, so instead he held the blue bottle up so that Lifty could see it, and then he turned it upside down to show that it was empty. Although the others didn't know what that meant, Lifty knew immediately that what had happened the night he had slept over at Nutty's house was happening again only this time he didn't have any pills with him.

Lifty: Some one get the school nurse quickly! Bring this to her, she should know what to do. *hands the blue bottle over to Toothy*

Toothy ran as quickly as he could to the nurse's office. Meanwhile Lifty was doing his best to help Nutty in anyway he could.

Lifty: Nutty it's going to be okay! Toothy's getting the school nurse as we speak, I gave him the bottle to give to the nurse so she'll know what to do. Your going to be alright just hang on!

Nutty was holding onto Lifty so that he wouldn't fall down, keeping his mouth covered with one of his hands at all times so that he wouldn't cough on Lifty or anyone else. The tears in his eyes burned as they fell down his cheeks. He tried to keep his eyes opened but eventually the pain became to much and he shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore it. He hope that it didn't get any worse.  
As if hearing his thoughts, a light brown dog woman in a nurse's uniform came running with Toothy carrying a medical kit. When she got over to Nutty she opened the kit and pulled out a blue bottle like the one Nutty had.

Nurse: Nutty, do you think you can swallow one of the pills? If not then I'm going to have to give you the emergency shot.

Nutty wasn't sure if he'd be able to swallow one of the pills but he knew that if he got the shot that he'd have to go to the hospital and that he probably wouldn't be able to tell Lifty that they might be able to go on their date after all. Knowing that it would be risky, he nodded, trying to make the coughing sound not as bad as it really was.  
The school nurse twisted the cap off of the bottle and gave one of the pills to Nutty. He took the pill and swallowed it quickly before the nurse could hear how bad his coughing really was. He held onto Lifty until his vision cleared up and his hands stopped shaking so much.

Giggles: Nutty, are you alright? That looked like it was a pretty close call.

Nutty: Yeah, I'm-

Nutty was barely able to cover his mouth before his coughing came back, only it was more violent. His vision became so blurry that all the colours blurred together and he couldn't stand at all. He fell to his knees and coughed onto the ground, keeping his head low.  
The school nurse pulled out the needle and jammed it into Nutty's arm. It worked almost instantly, his coughing gone and his vision slowly returning to normal. The last thing he saw before the drowsiness kicked in was Lifty kneeling next to him and the nurse calling for an ambulance.

Nurse: Alright, thank you. *turns off cell phone* If you don't mind my asking, can one of you stay here with Nutty while I call his parents from inside the school?

Lifty: I'll do it. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him.

Sniffles: He's the one that figured out that we needed to get you. If it wasn't for him Nutty would probably be dead by now.

Nurse: He did? How? The principal, his parents, and I are the only ones outside of Nutty and the hospital staff that know about his condition.

Lifty: It happened before when I was over at his house once. Only difference was that he still had some pills left and that it didn't get too bad. I don't know much about it.

The nurse nodded and heading into the school to call Nutty's parents. Lifty held Nutty's head on his lap and gently stroked his hair. He held the slightly smaller boy's hand, both to let Nutty know that he was there and to make sure he still had a pulse. Their friends backed away slightly to give Nutty some air, but Lifty barely noticed.  
What felt like an eternity later an ambulance finally arrived to take Nutty to the local hospital to make sure that everything was alright. They carefully placed his body on a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over his face. They were about to close the doors when Lifty snapped out of his sadden state.

Lifty: Excuse me, is it alright if I ride with him? I want to make sure he's alright.

Paramedic: What's your relationship to the patient?

Lifty: I'm…he's my boyfriend. I really care about him. Please, I know that you'd take good care of him but I don't want to leave his side, not while he's like this…

Paramedic: Alright, get in.

Lifty got in the ambulance and stayed next to Nutty. The paramedics closed the door and started driving to the hospital. The others watched as the ambulance drove off.

Russell: Yar, do ye think Nutty will be alright?

Sniffles: I'll be honest, I really don't know. I don't think I know of any illness with the symptoms we saw.

Toothy: Wow, I thought for sure you would've known what that was!

Sniffles: As much as I don't like saying this, I don't know everything.

Giggles: Oh, poor Nutty, I hope he's alright…

To be continued…


	6. Heros but in name

Lifty had been able to stay with Nutty up until the paramedics told him that he'd have to wait in the waiting room. Although a little disappointed, he went to the waiting room. The worried raccoon boy sat down in one of the several chairs and stared at the clock. The minutes felt like hours to him, the ticking of the clock hands the only sound in the room. Half an hour later Shifty came in and sat down next to Lifty.

Shifty: I heard what happened. Any word on how Nutty is yet?

Lifty looked at Shifty and shook his head no. He knew that they probably wouldn't let him see him for a while because he wasn't Nutty's immediate family. Lifty hated how this was happening, how he wasn't able to do anything to help the one he loved. Shifty tried to reassure that Nutty would be fine but Lifty was barely listening. All Lifty wanted was to be with Nutty, to know that he was alright.  
About five minutes later a doctor came into the waiting room and walked over to where Lifty and Shifty were sitting. At almost the exact same time Nutty's mom entered the waiting room, paused, and then walked over to the doctor.

Doctor: You must be Nutty's mom.

Nutty's mom: I got the call from the school saying that it happened again. I've called my husband but he won't be here for a while. Is Nutty alright?

Doctor: We're not a hundred percent sure what triggered his symptoms to appear but fortunately he's alright. Had the shot had been given to him even a minute later Nutty probably would've joined today's morgue list.

Lifty's ears perked up when he heard that Nutty was alright. Almost immediately he raced over to hear more about how Nutty was.

Lifty: Nutty's really alright? That's so great to hear, I was pretty worried.

Nutty's mom: That ring… you must be Lifty, Nutty's told me all about you. Don't worry, I'm quite alright with the fact that you two are dating, unlike his father.

Lifty: Really, you are? *a little confused*

Nutty's mom nodded and told Lifty about how she had told Nutty that if she thought it was alright he and Lifty could go on their date after all. Lifty smiled and thanked her.

Doctor: Anyway, he should be starting to wake up by now. He'll be a little weak from the exploratory surgery we had to do to make sure that everything was alright but it would be alright for you to see him. Would you like to?

Lifty: Do you even need to ask? Yes, I'd love to! *smiles*

Nutty's mom: I'd also like to see my son as well.

Doctor: Alright, follow me please.

Lifty: Shifty, are you coming?

Shifty: I'll wait here for now, but thanks for asking.

The doctor lead Lifty and Nutty's mom to one of the rooms. Lifty didn't like hospitals much because, like most people in Happy Tree Town, they made him think of death.  
A few minutes later the doctor stopped and opened one of the doors. Lying in the bed, obviously just having waken up, was Nutty wearing a medical gown. He looked over at Lifty and his mom and smiled.

Nutty: Hi guys, it's great to see you two!

Without even thinking Lifty ran over to Nutty and hugged him tightly, glad that his boyfriend was alright. Nutty flinched a little but hugged back. The two of them had been worried about weather or not Nutty would be alright, so to see that he was alright was like a breath of fresh air for them. Lifty sat down on the bed and Nutty leaned against him, happy that he was there. Lifty wrapped his arm around Nutty's shoulder being careful not to hurt him. The green squirrel held onto Lifty's hand and smiled at him.  
The two knew that they didn't need words to let each other know how much they cared for each other, they just knew. Nutty's mom noticed this easily and smiled, happy to see that Lifty truly did make Nutty as happy as he had said.

Shifty: The two of them make a cute couple, huh? *standing in the doorway*

Nutty's mom: You must be Lifty's twin brother, Shifty. Yes, they sure do. I'll admit that this is a little odd, seeing the two of them like this.

Shifty: How do you think I felt? I mean, Lifty's my brother. I've known the guy since birth. Whenever I think about the two of them together it does seem pretty weird, but when I actually see them together it seems as normal as breathing. I guess that's really all I can say about them.

Nutty and Lifty talked happily for the next couple of minutes while Nutty's mom asked Shifty questions about Lifty. At that moment they heard one of the nurses in the hall talking to someone.

Nurse: Sir you really need permission to be in this part of the hospital! Some of the patients might-

Nutty's dad: I don't think I need permission to see my own son!

Nutty's dad walked into the room and just about lost it when he saw Lifty's arm around Nutty. He marched over to them and pulled Lifty away from Nutty roughly. Shifty knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Nutty's dad: What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay away from my son you good for nothing thief!

Shifty: If it wasn't for Lifty Nutty would probably be dead right about now! Instead of pulling him away from Nutty you should be thanking my brother you ungrateful little piece of-

Nutty's dad slapped Shifty across the face hard enough to make him fall down. Shifty sat there and looked up at Nutty's dad, keeping a hand to his cheek, his mind racing though the memories of his own dad. The thought of being hit like that made him shiver.

Lifty: Shifty are you alright?!

Shifty: Yeah, I'm fine. *stands up*

Lifty looked at Shifty then at Nutty. He knew that what he was going to do next would cause more trouble for them but nobody hurt his brother. Lifty walked over to Nutty's dad and punched him in the face. It wasn't all that hard but it did leave him surprised.

Lifty: I know that this is only going to make things harder for me and Nutty, but my brother and I have gone through more then enough without you attacking us too. If you won't let me go on a date with Nutty that's one thing, but when you hurt my brother then that's going too far!

Nutty's dad: I should have you arrested for assault you-

Lifty: What? Thief, crook, kleptomaniac? There's probably not one insult that me and my brother haven't been called by now, so do your worst! Nothing you say or do can hurt anymore then what we've had to go though for all these years…

Lifty clenched his fists and shut his eyes tightly as he recalled all of the pain he and Shifty had gone though ever since their mom died and never came back. That's when their dad had started drinking, that's when all of the trouble had start.  
At that moment one of the nurses came in and told them that Nutty needed to rest, so they all had to leave. Lifty kissed Nutty on the cheek and started to go just as Nutty grabbed his shirt. Lifty turned around and looked at Nutty's eyes. They looked a little scared.

Nutty: …Lifty, can you please stay for a while longer? I…I'm scared.

Lifty: Scared? Of what? *sits down next to Nutty*

Nutty: W-well, Splendont said that he'd try to get me while you weren't around, a-and I can't really fight against him. You were able to protect me from him last time, so you'd be able to do it this time, too. If you need to you'd be able to protect me right because I really don't want him to get me and I'd be lonely without you here.

Lifty: Nutty, don't worry. I'll come and visit you when I can. Besides, Splendont won't try to get you here, not while your still recovering.

Nutty: But how do you know? For all we know he could be right outside this window listening to us and-

Lifty: Nutty, look at me. I promise you that I'll protect you from Splendont if he tries to get you, but right now if I stay any longer your dad will probably hit me, just like he did Shifty. Don't worry about Splendont right now, just focus on getting better, alright? Can you do that for me?

Nutty: Lifty…*nods* alright, I'll do that for you.

Lifty: That's my boy. *smiles*

Lifty hugged Nutty and headed back to the waiting room. Shifty was waiting for Lifty in one of the chairs while Nutty's parents talked to one of the doctors that worked there. Lifty sighed and walked over to where his brother was sitting.

Shifty: Hey bro, how you doin'?

Lifty: Been better. You alright?

Shifty: Cheek stings a little but I've had worse. Come on, we should probably head on home.

Lifty: But, won't dad be there by now? It's been about two days, he'll have come back by now.

Shifty: Don't worry Lifty, I think we'll be fine.

Shifty still hadn't told Lifty that he had taken their father's body and buried it outside of Happy Tree Town, so there was no chance of him coming back to life. He figured that it would probably be for the best. Besides, he'd figure it out sooner or later.

Lifty: If you say so…

The two brothers started walking home. Meanwhile, Nutty had gotten dressed and was sitting in one of the chairs looking out the window in his room. He sighed as he saw Shifty and Lifty walking home, wishing that they would've stayed. He walked back over to his bed and lied face down.

Nutty: Why does it feel like everyone I care for is leaving me for good? I know they're not, but it's starting to feel like that…

Nutty felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Thinking that it was one of his parents or one of the doctors, Nutty turned onto his back. He gasped when he saw, to his horror, that it was Splendont. He jumped off of the bed and started heading for the door but Splendont got to it first and locked it.  
Nutty backed away from Splendont, tripping and landing on his butt. Splendont walked over to him and reached out one of his hands to help him up. Nutty hit his hand away, remembering all too well what had happened the last time he took Splendont's hand.

Splendont: Now, there's no need to be harsh. I'm giving you a choice, either come with me peacefully or I take you with me by force.

Nutty: I'm not going anywhere with you! Why can't you just leave me alone?

Splendont: I've asked myself that question a few times already, and I'm still not a hundred percent sure to be honest. But like I've said, I'm the kind of person that if I want someone or something, I stop at nothing to get it. *grins*

Nutty tried one last time to get to the door, but Splendont grabbed him before he could even take a step. He then picked up the slightly smaller boy and flew out the window, being careful not to drop him. Nutty screamed for help, hoping that at the very least Splendid would hear him. Fortunately, Splendid's super hearing heard Nutty's cries for help.

Splendid: This sounds like a job for Splendid the flying squirrel!

Splendid flew through a near-by open window. In almost no time at all he saw a red squirrel flying though the sky carrying someone. He knew that Splendont was up to no good and that whoever he was carrying was in trouble. He quickly caught up with the two.

Splendid: Stop right there Splendont! I'm not sure what your up to but I could hear that boy's scream three miles away. Granted I've got super hearing so that isn't too surprising, but that's besides the point!

Splendont: Well if it isn't Splendid the stupid squirrel! Figured you'd show up sooner or later. Don't worry, I was just returning Nutty home.

Nutty: He's lying! He's trying to kidnap me!

Splendont: Why'd you have to go and tell him that?! *sighs* No matter, I was planning on taking care of Splendidiot sooner or later.

Splendid: What's that supposed to-

Splendont pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Splendid. The blue hero caught it and immediately felt weaker. He looked at what it was and saw that it was a piece of the kryptonut, the same one Splendont had taken off of Lifty the night Shifty had been forced to kill him. While Splendid was weaken Splendont shot him with his laser eyes strait in the chest. Normally it wouldn't have done anything, but thanks to the shard of the kryptonut he was holding Splendid was sent spiralling down towards the earth.  
Nutty watched in horror as his only hope of being saved was falling out of the sky. He looked back at Splendont, terrified. He didn't know what was going to happen to him but he knew that it couldn't be anything good. The red squirrel continued flying towards his secret base.  
Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty were by almost at their house when they saw something falling towards the river.

Shifty: What the heck is that?

Lifty: I don't know, but maybe it's something valuable. Maybe we could sell it for a few quick bucks!

Shifty: Let's check it out! By the way, it's been a while since we've stolen anything hasn't it?

Lifty: Yeah, I barely noticed. I think having a boyfriend has been a good influence on me. *smiles*

Shifty: I'll take your word for it. Anyway, let's go before someone else gets there first!

Shifty gave his trademark snicker and the two ran towards the river. When they got there the two of them looked around trying to find whatever had fallen out of the sky. After a while of searching, Lifty found a red mask caught on a piece of driftwood.

Lifty: Hey Shifty, take a look at this. I think it's Splendid's mask.

Shifty: That's nothing, take a look at this. I just found Splendid!

Lifty walked over to where Shifty was and helped him pull Splendid out of the river. He was out cold and his chest had slight burn marks on it. Shifty held his head on his lap, trying to wake him up.

Shifty: Come on Splendid, wake up! Man, what do you think could've knocked him out like this?

Lifty: I don't know, but check out those burn marks. We've been killed enough times by him to know the difference between fire burn and laser burn, and that's definitely a laser burn.

Shifty: But, that doesn't make sense. Isn't Splendid able to deflect that kind of thing?

Splendid: *weakly* I am, but that red look-a-like used a shard of the kryptonut on me. *coughs*

Shifty: Splendid, your alright! Man, for a moment I thought you were dead!

Splendid: No, but I feel like I should be.

Shifty: What happened?

Splendid: I had an encounter with Splendont. Normally the two of us leave each other alone but lately he hasn't been himself. It's like he's another person all together. Also he doesn't seem to be weaken by the kryptonut like he normally would be.

Splendid got some of his strength back and sat up, flinching slightly. Lifty handed him his mask back. When Splendid reached out to take it back something fell out of a hole in his sleeve. Lifty noticed this and picked it up, his eyes widening when he saw that it was Nutty's ring.

Lifty: Splendid, where did you get this? *trembling*

Splendid: That? I'm not sure, it must of fallen off of that kid Splendont had with him. A green squirrel boy with bits of candy stuck in his hair.

Lifty fell to his knees and stared off into space, terrified. He held his head with one hand, looking at the small ring in his other.

Lifty: Oh god, he got him. Splendont got Nutty, just like he said he would… I-I promised that I'd protect him no matter what. I t-told Nutty that he wouldn't try to get him while he was in the hospital.

Splendid: Lifty, are you alright?

Lifty: No, I'm not. I am anything but alright…

Shifty: I can't believe it, he actually got him. What do you think he's going to do?

Lifty: I don't know… but I do know what I'm going to do.

Lifty stood up and raced away. Shifty tried to ask what he was going to do but Lifty was already gone by the time the words started to come out of his mouth. He stood up and started to go after him when Splendid grabbed his wrist, causing the boy to turn and look at him.

Splendid: Shifty, can we talk for a minute?

Shifty: I've got to make Lifty doesn't try anything stupid. Splendont might be nuts, but he isn't a weakling, that's for sure.

Splendid: Just hear me out on this.

Shifty: I really-

Splendid: Please, for old times sake? I won't take long, I promise.

Shifty: …Alright, for old times sake. What is it?

Splendid: I've been trying to figure something out, ever since…well, you know.

Shifty: What is it?

Splendid: I knew about what was happening to you and Lifty. Why is it that when I offered to get you away from that you said no?

Shifty: Because you only offered to take me.

Splendid: What? Shifty, I don't understand. I thought you wanted to get away from your dad. That's what you want right?

Shifty: And leave Lifty to deal with our dad on his own? Not in this life time!

Splendid: Shifty, I thought you only saw Lifty as your lackey, someone to do things for you.

Shifty: You really don't get it do you?! Sure I might treat Lifty like that during a heist but he's my twin brother! We're all the family each other has, and you wanted me to abandon him? If you had been in my place would you've taken that offer? To leave your own brother to be tortured and killed day after day?

Splendid: Shifty, I… I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry, I was being thoughtless, I should've known better.

Shifty: Maybe if you had then things wouldn't have gone so downhill for us. I'd better go before Lifty gets himself killed.

Shifty tried to pull his wrist away from Splendid but he only pulled the boy closer to him so that they were closer together. Shifty flinched slightly at the closeness but kept his fists clenched.

Splendid: Shifty, you know that what happened between us wasn't my fault alone. That might have been the moment when things started going downhill but the point of no return for us is when you and your brother started stealing. Do you know how hard that was for me, having to take you down like that?

Shifty: It must've been brutal having to have to kill me and my brother. Now if you don't mind, I've had enough of you superheroes for one day.

Shifty wrenched himself free of Splendid's grip and ran after Lifty. Splendid stood there and watched as he ran off after the person who had unknowingly made things between the blue squirrel boy and the green raccoon boy that much harder.

To be continued…


	7. Saving Love

Shifty finally caught up with Lifty just as he was about to go into the house. He could see even from a distance that Lifty was furious, and that he'd probably do something crazy. The raccoon boy ran up to Lifty.

Shifty: Lifty, what are you planning on doing? Your not going to go after Splendont are you?

Lifty: What do you think I'm going to do? It's not like I'm going to stand around while Splendont does who knows what to Nutty!

Shifty: That's suicide! Even worse then suicide! Splendont has all of Splendid's powers, and how many times have we been able to walk away from a meeting with Splendid?

Lifty: He has Nutty! If you were in my position what would you do?

Shifty: …

Lifty: Well, what would you do?! *angry*

Shifty: I don't know! I just don't know… All I do know is that it's crazy to go after Splendont like this. I understand how much Nutty means to you, I really do, but do you think he'd want you to die trying to save him?

Lifty stared at Shifty. Although he claimed to, Shifty could never understand how he felt, at least that what he thought. He turned to face the door.

Shifty: If you go after Splendont, don't expect me to follow you. *looks down*

Lifty: What? But Shifty, I thought that-

Shifty: I know what I said, but I'm not gonna die because you couldn't keep a stupid promise to some squirrel who's obsessed with everyone but you!

Lifty looked at Shifty confused. Everyone knew that he and Nutty cared about each other more then anything, so what was his brother getting at? He turned around and saw that Shifty's fedora was covering his eyes, and that he was trembling slightly. Lifty walked over to his brother. He lifted his hat up slightly and saw that he was crying.

Lifty: Shifty, are you… crying?

Shifty: It's nothing, really.

Lifty: What's got you so upset? If your that worried that I'll die then come with me.

Shifty: You really don't get it do you?! The reason I'm upset has nothing to do with you! I'm upset because you feel in love with some squirrel, just like I did!

Lifty: What?! But the only squirrels that live in happy Tree Town other then Nutty are Splendont and Splendid! W-wait, are you saying that you fell for one of them?

Shifty: Yeah, I did. I fell in love with Splendid. It was a month before I told him that, and surprisingly, he felt the same way. The only thing different about your relationship with Nutty and mine with Splendid is that, unlike you two, we didn't want anyone to know about it. We really cared about each other, but…

Lifty: But what?

Shifty: But one night, after dad had really beaten me up, Splendid offered to take me away from there. I refused, because I knew that you would never agree to come with me unless I told you the truth about the two of us. After that, things started to go downhill a little bit. We didn't really notice it at first, but slowly things were getting tense between us. It mainly happened after everyone who died started coming back to life. He became more and more determined to protect everyone, and started to care less and less about me. We fought with each other a lot, and eventually we just called the whole thing off.

Lifty: So that's why your so supportive of me and Nutty… Wow, I never would've guessed that you had feelings for Splendid. I-

Shifty: Have. I still have feelings for Splendid. I've tried not to care about him, but I can't help it. There's something about him that draws me to him like a freaking moth to a flame…like you to Nutty.

Lifty was more then a little surprised. He couldn't believe it, his brother was in love with Splendid, the one who had killed them so many times that he had to close his eyes whenever he thought about it. Shifty's face was red, his cheeks wet from crying. He wiped them on his sleeve, turned around, and started to walk away.

Lifty: Shifty, I'm sorry for what happened with you and Splendid, but I could really use your help for this. I've never done this sort of thing on my own before. I mean, there was that one time when me and Nutty started dating, but I had a shard of the kryptonut with me. Please, I'm not sure if I can do this on my own.

Shifty: …Sorry Lifty, but I've had enough of Splendid and anything related to him. If your gone for more then two hours I'll come looking for you, but other then that your on your own. Good luck, little bro.

Shifty continued to walk away, keeping his face hidden under his hat. Lifty stood there for a moment then went inside. He ran to his room and found the gun that Shifty had used to kill him the night he went nuts after he had killed their dad. He thought that it was weird that he still hadn't come back, but he didn't care about that at the moment. All he wanted was to find Nutty and save him. Lifty hid the gun in his back pocket and headed for the door.

Lifty: First, one quick stop.

Lifty went to the biggest hill he could find in the park. He held up a flashlight with a paper cut-out of Splendid's logo on it. Lifty pointed it towards the sky for a minute then turned it off and put it away. Not long after he heard Splendid's theme song and the super hero appeared shortly after.

Splendid: Never fear, Splendid the flying squirrel is here! *looks around* Um, where's the danger?

Lifty: I need you to help me save Nutty. I figured that with you there, at least the odds would be a little more even. Besides, you're the only one who knows where Splendont's base is hidden. Please, you're the only person I can turn to!

Splendid: As much as I want to save Nutty, even I have to know my limits. Although me and Splendont are pretty much the same person, he's a better fighter then I am. If we were to go fist to fist, he'd probably win. Besides, who knows what's happened to Nutty by now? For all we know, he could be dead.

Lifty: N-no, I won't believe that! If your not going to help me save Nutty, then at tell me where Splendont's base is!

Splendont: Lifty, I know that you love him, how do you know that he truly loves you back? How do you know that your not some experiment? I'm only saying this to save you from possibly making a huge mistake.

Lifty: …I know that he loves me because even when we're surrounded by other people, it's just the two of us. Sure he's obsessed with candy, but that's just something we'll have to live with. I mean, for a long time I was obsessed with steal, just like Shifty, but… just being around Nutty has made me a better person.

Splendid: Lifty…

Splendid landed next to Lifty and picked him up. Lifty was a little confused but didn't try to fight back. Splendid started flying towards the east side of town.

Lifty: Where are we going?

Splendid: We're going to Splendont's base. It's not like I could let you face Splendont on your own right?

Lifty: Huh? Your going to help me? But, why? I thought that you said that it was too dangerous.

Splendid: Don't get me wrong, I still think this is dangerous, but what you said just know… it made me realize a few things. Mainly that there's someone I need to apologize to once this is done.

A few minutes later the two landed near Splendont's base. It looked exactly like Splendid's except that the main colour was red instead of blue. Splendid explained that Nutty would probably be in a room beneath the base, and that it would be hard to get in.

Lifty: Well… maybe not as hard as you think. You see, me and Shifty once broke into your base and stole a few things while you weren't there. We found an air duct that leads into the lower levels of the building, so as long as the layout of Splendont's base is the same as yours I should be able to find him easily.

Splendid: What did you guys take?

Lifty: Let's see, a photo album, a wallet, and something else that I can't remember. Oh, by the way, here's your wallet back.

Lifty tossed an empty wallet to Splendid who put it in his back pocket. He then punched Lifty in the shoulder. Lifty rubbed his shoulder and looked at Splendid angrily.

Splendid: That's for stealing my stuff.

Lifty: Fair enough. Now let's go and save Nutty. *runs towards the base*

Splendid followed Lifty to the back of the building and saw that he was right, there was an air duct there. He had completely forgotten about it. Splendid used his laser eyes to get rid of it and then the two started crawling though the duct.

Lifty: Looks like it's the same so far. If we keep going this way we should get to the lower levels in no time.

Splendid nodded and continued to follow him. After a couple of minutes they reached a part of the duct that went downwards. Lifty and Splendid shifted their bodies around so that their legs faced forward and then slid (or jumped) down. When he got to the bottom the slightly younger raccoon boy pressed his feet against the sides of the cover and kicked hard several times, causing it to come loose.  
He slid out of the duct, followed by Splendid. The two of them were in an area below the base. It looked like some kind of high-tech prison.

Lifty: What is this room for anyway?

Splendid: Well, in my base this room was designed to contain criminals that are too dangerous for regular law enforcers. The design of the room is a little different but I think this room was designed for the same purpose. Granted, with Splendont's strange personality change that might not be the case.

Lifty: I can't stand to think of Nutty in a place like this…Let's find him quickly.

Splendid nodded and the two started to look around. The room was larger then Lifty remembered it but the layout was the same. Just when it looked like they weren't going to find Nutty Lifty heard quiet sobbing come from one of the cells. He raced towards it. His eyes widen when he saw that it was Nutty, beaten up and his clothes ripped. He knees were pulled to his chest and his was crying.

Lifty: Nutty, it's me, Lifty. I'm here to save you!

Nutty: L-Lifty? *looks up*

As soon as Nutty saw that it was Lifty he stumbled towards him and hugged him though the bars, crying loudly. Lifty hugged him tightly, unable to hold back his tears. Lifty was disappointed with himself for not having gotten to Nutty sooner and mad at Splendont for hurting him.

Nutty: H-he…*sobs* I-I couldn't fight him, I-I…*crying*

Lifty: It's alright Nutty, you don't have to tell me what happened. I'm just glad that your alive, I thought that he'd kill you!

Nutty: *whispers* I-I wish he had.

Lifty felt Nutty tremble as he said that. Lifty hugged Nutty as close to him as he could though the bars. When Nutty saw Splendid standing behind Lifty his eyes widened and he screamed at the top of his lungs, pressing his back against the wall of cell.

Nutty: D-don't let him get me!!

Lifty: Nutty calm down, it's just Splendid! Splendont isn't here right now, it's alright!

Nutty held his head and closed his eyes tightly as he remembered what Splendont did to him. The tears didn't stop as he recalled every single thing that happened.  
Lifty and Splendid could do nothing but watch as Nutty cried in the corner of the cell. Lifty looked at his boyfriend, hating to see him so upset. He looked down at the ground.

Splendid: What has happened to Splendont? I mean, I don't like the guy any more then you do, but he'd never do this…

Lifty: Splendid, find the keys to this cell and bring them here, then get the hell away from me and Nutty.

Splendid: What? But I thought you said that you were going to kill Splendont if he hurt Nutty.

Lifty: I know what I said, but right now I've got something more important then revenge. I've got to get Nutty out of here. I remember the layout well enough that I should be able to avoid running into him.

Splendid: Alright, but even though your not going after him I will. I'm not going to stand here and let Splendont get away with this!

Lifty: Make sure you save a little action for me. Just because I'm not gonna kill Splendont right now doesn't mean that I'm not going to later.

Splendid nodded and raced off, a blue streak following him. He came back a second later with a key ring. Lifty took it and started trying the keys to see which unlocked the door.

Splendid: I guess I'll be off then. *starts to leave*

Lifty: …I know your hero code or whatever says that you have to protect people, but try not to make the same mistake twice, alright?

Splendid: *stops* Huh? What do you mean?

Lifty: Shifty told me the details. Now get going.

Nutty: H-he's in trouble too. I-I saw him here.

Splendid: Who?

Nutty: I-I saw Shifty. S-Splendont h-has him, too.

Splendid's eyes widened as he heard that Shifty was also in danger. Without thinking he raced off in a blue blur. Lifty finally unlocked the cage and ran towards Nutty, hugging the crying boy closely to him. He was doing his best to comfort Nutty, but he was also worried about his brother.

Lifty: It's okay Nutty, we're going to get out of here. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I promise that I won't let Splendont or anyone else ever hurt you again. It's going to be okay, you'll always be safe with me.

Nutty: L-Lifty, I-I lost the ring you gave me. I-It came off when Splendont kidnapped me. I-I'm sorry.

Lifty: That doesn't matter right now, what does is getting out of here alive. Come on, let's go.

Lifty picked Nutty up and started racing though the building. He wouldn't be able to get out though the air duct because it would be too hard for Nutty in his current condition. He did his best to remember the layout of the building. After a few minutes the two reached the ground floor and were making their way to the front door. Once they got though that Splendont wouldn't be able to get them without someone seeing them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splendid raced though the building, looking everywhere for Splendont. He knew that Shifty would be with him, where ever he was. He barged into one of the room and saw Splendont standing on a balcony, looking at the town below. He turned around and looked at Splendid, smiling.

Splendont: So, you finally showed up. I was beginning to worry.

Splendid: Where's Shifty? What have you done to him? *angry*

Splendont: Don't worry, he's safe. Well, for the moment anyway. I'm guessing you and Lifty found Nutty by now, right?

Splendid: Yes, and what you did to him is unforgivable! To hurt a criminal is one thing but to do that to an innocent child is inexcusable!

Splendont: In case your forgetting, he's a criminal by association. He's always around Lifty, a thief who has killed many people, including his own father. All I did was make sure that justice was served.

Splendid: People are killed by their friends everyday in Happy Tree Town, you know that as well as I do! Lifty might be a thief but it's not like he meant to kill those people!

Splendont: Just like Shifty? Face it Splendidiot, the only reason your defending those two is because you know that you're a criminal by association too. I know all about you and Shifty. I know how he broke up with you after that big fight the two of you had.

Splendid: I-I… what happened between Shifty and I has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me, right here, right now.

Splendont: So, this is where it all ends, is it?

Splendid: Looks like it. *clenches fists*

Splendont turned towards the balcony again. He sighed as he looked at the town.

Splendont: I guess I couldn't ask for a better place for this to happen.

Splendid: Let's finish this. *glares*

Splendont turned around quickly and punched Splendid in the gut. He quickly returned the favour by punching him in the face. The two threw punches and kicks at each other until Splendid managed to kick Splendont off of the balcony and onto the ground below. Splendont shot laser beams at Splendid, who easily avoided them and flew towards the red squirrel. He grabbed his neck and pinned him against a tree. The two looked at each other, panting. The fight had been anything but easy for either of them, and they were both covered in bruises, cuts, and burn wounds.

Splendid: Your off your game, usually you're a better fighter then this.

Splendont: I know, but I felt like going easy on you this time. I guess I underestimated you, no wonder that raccoon kept saying you'd save him.

Splendid: Shifty said that I'd save him?

Splendont: Well, up until I killed him that is. *grins smugly*

Splendid felt a tear roll down his cheek and tightened his grip on the red squirrel boy's neck. Splendont tried clawing at the other's hands but he was too weak from the fight.

Splendid: There's one thing I got to know before I kill you. Why did you do all of this? Frightening dozens of people, kidnapping and hurting Nutty, going against the hero's code, why?

Splendont: Your going to have to figure that one on your own Splendid.

He tilted his head slightly and coughed onto the ground. Splendont looked and saw that he had coughed up blood. He looked at Splendid for a moment and then gazed over at the setting sun, smiling slightly.

Splendont: I don't think I could've asked for a more beautiful sunset to appear at the end of all of this. It's kinda funny, now that I think about it, that I was destined to die at the hands of the one who freed me from that mirror. Ironic, isn't it? Do me one favour, will you?

Splendid: Why would I do a favour for someone who has done such horrible things to innocent people?

Splendont: At least listen to what I have to say. Tell everyone that…that I'm sorry for how I acted these past few months, and that *coughs* and that I won't be seeing them again…think you can remember that much Splendid?

Splendont slowly closed his eyes, still looking at the setting sun. Splendid felt his body go limp and let go of him. The red squirrel boy's body fell to the ground, his chest not moving. Splendid looked down at him for a moment then turned and walked away.

Splendid: Until we meet again, Splendont…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nutty had fallen asleep in Lifty's arms. He had gotten out of the building just in time to see Splendid walking away from Splendont's lifeless body. He walked over to once Splendid was out of sight and pulled the gun he had hidden in his back pocket and pointed it towards Splendont's chest. He could tell that he was already dead, but he pulled the trigger anyway and sent a bullet strait though his chest. A few drops of blood splattered onto him, but he didn't notice. To him, it was more symbolic then anything now. He waited a few minutes and then put the gun back in his pocket and started walking back to town.  
He reached the hospital about half an hour later. He was exhausted from carrying Nutty all the way there, and he was covered in bruises and cuts from getting though Splendont's security system. The most noticeable one was the large cut across his cheek which was bleeding. He walked inside the hospital, still holding on tightly to an emotionally and physically scarred Nutty. He saw Nutty's parents and some of the doctors in the waiting room.

Nutty's dad: I can't believe this has happened…

Lifty: That makes two of us.

Nutty's dad as well as the doctors that were talking to him and Nutty's mom looked over at Lifty. Nutty's mom started crying and raced over to him.

Nutty's mom: Nutty! L-Lifty, what happened to him?!

Lifty: He fell asleep on the way here, but more importantly he's badly hurt, and I'm not too sure about how stable he is emotionally at the moment. Can you get one of the doctors to take a look at him, to make sure he's alright?

Nutty's mom: Of course, but what about you? Your bleeding and there's blood on your shirt.

Lifty: Don't worry about me, just make sure Nutty's alright.

Lifty handed Nutty over to one of the doctors, slipping the ring he had given Nutty back onto his finger before they took him. Lifty started telling the doctors, as well as Nutty's parents, what had happened, skipping the details about his brother having fallen in love Splendid. As soon as he finished, he collapsed, too tired to even stand anymore. One of the doctors caught him and took Lifty to make sure he was alright.  
Nutty's dad stood there watching everything happen. He couldn't believe that the boy he had been so rude to risked his life to save his son. Nutty's mom walked over to him, her arms crossed.

Nutty's mom: Well, is Lifty good enough for our son now? Now that he's risked his life to save to save Nutty? To think, all of this might've been avoided if you had only let them go on that date.

Nutty's dad sat down and thought about what Lifty had told him had happened.  
Two hours later, Lifty finally woke up. He was lying in a bed next to the one that Nutty was in. He put a hand to his cheek and felt that the cut had been stitched up. He looked over at Nutty, still sleeping, and smiled. He had done it, he had saved him from Splendont.  
He walked over to Nutty and sat on the edge of his bed. He held Nutty's hand and waited for him to wake up. An hour later, Nutty finally started to open his eyes. He rolled his head over to look at Lifty.

Nutty: Lifty, where are we? Are we dead?

Lifty: No, we're alive. We made it out of there alive. We're at the hospital right now, we've been out for a while now. *holds Nutty's hand with both of his*

Nutty: *looks at hand* The ring, it's back. But, how? I thought that it was lost forever.

Lifty: That's a little bit of a long story, but in a nutshell Splendid found it and gave it to me after I told him what it means to me.

Nutty: And what does it mean to you?

Lifty: It means that, no matter where we are, we'll always find each other. It means that even if one of us is dead, we'll always be together. Most importantly, it means that as long as I can see you, I'll always have a reason to live. I love you more then anything Nutty, you make me a better person, and you actually treat me like one. Others treat me and my brother like trash half of the time, but you don't.

Nutty: I love you too Lifty. I'm never scared when your around, your always willing to do more then you have to for me. Your always there for me when I'm upset or angry or, well, your always there for me, no matter what. You've saved my life, even though you could've died trying. I don't think anyone else would've done that for me, not even my parents.

The two smiled slightly as Nutty sat up and looked directly into Lifty's eyes. There was no doubt in either of their minds that the other loved him as much as he loved them. The two closed their eyes and leaned in close to each other until their lips brushed against the others and they kissed, leaving the two without a care in the world.

The End


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't need to read this part, the story is over, but it's a little bit of added fluff that holds a special place in my heart since, on DeviantART, this was the story that my current girlfriend posted on over three years ago, and it was the first time we spoke to each other. :D

-several months after 'Sugar Sweet Pt.7: Saving Love'-

It had been several months since Nutty was kidnapped by Splendont and saved by Lifty. Splendont didn't come back to life after that battle with Splendid, so Splendid told everyone what his final wish had been. Everyone had pretty much forgiven him after that, although Nutty was still pretty shaken up. Eventually he was back to his old self, and he and Lifty finally went on their date.  
Nutty and Lifty were walking though the park, hand in hand. It was winter and Nutty thought that it would've been a good time to go for a walk though the park. They stopped and sat on a bench, watching the snowflakes fall.

Nutty: It's really pretty isn't it? I've always thought snowflakes looked like little pieces of cotton candy falling from the sky because, well, I'm honestly not sure why. Weird isn't it?

Lifty: Me and Shifty always thought they looked like little coins. I guess that's also a little weird too! *laughs*

Nutty leaned against Lifty's shoulder and laughed with him. Lifty wrapped his arm around Nutty who snuggled closer to him. Nutty leaned in close to Lifty and the two kissed tenderly. Every time they kissed they remember how their first kiss had been in the hospital after Lifty had saved Nutty. They pulled away after a minute and looked at each other smiling.

Lifty: You look really cute when your blushing, even when it's from the cold.

Nutty: I don't know, I feel pretty warm and fuzzy inside. *giggles*

The raccoon smiled, knowing exactly how his boyfriend felt.


End file.
